Two Thousand Years of Rememberance
by Coconabanana
Summary: Arthur remembers the time when he was just a nameless land; when he was just this tiny little toddler in the wilderness.
1. Two Thousand Years of Rememberance

**Title**:: Two Thousand Years of Remembrance

**Character(s)**:: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (England, Scotland, Wales, N. Ireland), Ireland, brief mentions of America, France, and Ancient Rome.

**Pairing(s)**:: None, unless you want to see the minor implications of US/UK, it's barely there.

**Rating**:: PG-13, just because.

**Word count**:: 4011

**Genre**:: Family

**Warning**:: Summary of 2000 years worth of history, which is inaccurate and incomplete, repetitions, and it's uh… weirdly written, like, totally weird.

**Disclaimer**:: I'd be the Queen of England if I owned United Kingdom of Great Britain and , and no I still don't own Hetalia.

**Summary**:: Arthur remembers the time when he was just a nameless land; when he was just this tiny little toddler in the wilderness.

* * *

Arthur remembers the time when he was just a nameless land; when he was just this tiny little child in the wilderness. In a land where magical creatures were up and about, when time still scarcely flowed, when his people spoke the languages he sometimes still used, when he sees nothing but the vast greens, the endless blue skies and beds of constellations. It was a long time ago and he never thought that he would still remember it.

Sometimes when he sits on his comfortable arm chair, looking out to his beautiful garden, he will start remembering. He starts remembering the time when he didn't have to worry about global warming, recession or some stupid political problems. It makes him feel sometimes at ease, maybe, perhaps, _possibly_, more at peace with what he has.

He remembers the time when he was just a nameless land; together with his two older brothers who, barely bigger than himself, were also nameless. His oldest brother—whose hair was as red as fire and eyes as sharp and as green as his (though not as bright)—never failed to kick him around like a ball whenever Arthur was in his presence. His second brother was a strawberry blonde, also had a pair of green eyes that was tinted with wisdom and ferocity, always and always stayed in league with their older brother in bullying him. Both of them would always remark on how weak he was, how he would never be big.

He remembers the time when there was his father, Albion, with his long sandy blonde hair and white cloak and the same green eyes as his and his brothers'. His father was man with utmost wisdom and knowledge of the mysteries of the night sky and magical world. Albion would teach him about the stars, about the sky, about the galaxies and about his own existence as something greater than just a human.

He remembers the time when there was his mother, Ierne—a fine woman she was, Arthur smiles—had come to see him and his brothers with two bundles on her arms. He had been so curious and like his brothers, jumped up and down, trying to get a glimpse of what was inside the bundles. He had jumped and hid behind his father's legs when the bundles let out tiny but loud cries.

He remembers when his mother chuckled and motioned him to come and see the bundles. He had shyly stepped closer, fidgeting beside his two brothers who were as curious as him. And there they were; a pair of twins with red flaming hair and emerald greens, he swore he thought that he would never ever see something that beautiful again. However, he was wrong—for almost sixteen centuries later, his meeting with a certain golden haired boy with eyes as blue as the sky would captivate his heart even more than that of when the twins came (and breaking it to pieces).

He remembers when one of the twins, the smaller one, grasped his small fingers and giggled, and how the other seemed to dislike him altogether much to his older brothers' amusement. His heart always swells when he remembers the time when the twins started to grow and he learnt to be a big brother.

He remembers the time when he would bring his faerie friends and unicorn, the magical creatures his father had given him, and showed them to his siblings. His oldest brother would boast about that long-necked reptile (called Nessie) of his while his second brother would bring his dragon, which breathed fire. And the twins would never forget to bring their Leprechauns.

He remembers how they would play in the wilderness—sometimes laughing, sometimes crying, most of the times fighting and sometimes just laying on their backs on the grass, counting the stars together in silence. His oldest brother would start to poke Arthur's ribs, his second brother would start to pinch Arthur's nose and eventually, it escalates into one big brawl. He would start to use his arrows, his oldest brother would use his axe, his second brother would use a sword and the twins would be cheering for them in the sidelines. Somehow, he always ended up on the losing side.

He remembers the time when their parents disappeared. As he searched all over the land, even in the hill where the stone formations were, his father was nowhere to be found. His mother was also gone without a trace. Arthur didn't see her flowing and glowing and beautiful flaming red hair anywhere and even the twins—with which their mother spent more time with— didn't know where she was.

He remembers the time when he saw for the first time, that big man, who gave out this vibe that made him shiver and cower in fear and… amazement. The man with dark brown hair, facial hair unkempt, armoured in golden plates and red cape, had stood in front of the five siblings and said, '_All of you are now part of my Roman Empire._'

_And he became Britannia._

Arthur reaches for one of the scones that he made for his tea time snack and smells the crisp burnt and scowls. He sighs and puts the scone back. He rims the cup and thinks again.

Sometimes when Feliciano and Lovino come to visit him and ask about how he's doing, he would be reminded of the days when he was under their grandfather's rule. Both of their outward appearances remind him too much of old empire. And it makes him smiles, cries, and remembers.

He remembers the time when the Roman Empire took him away from his siblings. He was just a small… nation? No, he was not yet a nation. Perhaps the right term would be he was just a small being compared to the great Roman Empire. He had been so angry at himself, angry for being weak, angry for being separated from his siblings, angry for realising that his older brothers were right.

He remembers the time when Rome built a wall to separate him from his oldest brother, Caledonia—Rome had called him that. He had never really understood the reason but all he knew was that it would be a long time before he could see his oldest brother again. He heard that Caledonia refused to be part of the Roman Empire, and had put up a fight. He had seen how small bit of Caledonia, not his brother in flesh but more of the land that he represented being taken over by Rome, but it didn't last long.

He remembers the time when he heard how his second brother had called himself Cymru, as a message to the Roman Empire that he would never bow down to his rule. He remembers how the twins—Scotia and Hibernia, Rome had named them—were out of his reach, he couldn't see them, or hear their beautiful laughter. He had wondered why though, why Rome never took the twins, while he knew the big man had tried to occupy their lands.

_And little young Britannia was all alone._

Arthur remembers the time when he first met Francis, Gaul was his name at the time. He still shudders sometimes from the horrid memory.

And so he remembers the time when he was under Roman Empire's rule. It was very intimidating really, he, a wild child from the northern wilderness, all alone in that vast and beautiful palace. And there it was, Gaul with _his_—Britannia had thought that Gaul was a girl at first—long, beautiful golden locks, fair skin and a lithe body. Being under Rome's rule didn't mean that Gaul had a small body, like Britannia. In fact, the older boy was way taller than him. Britannia didn't like it when he had to tilt his head so high just to see Gaul's beautiful blue, blue eyes, not that he'd admit the boy's eyes were beautiful of course.

The first time they met, young Britannia was certainly not impressed not only because he had mistaken Gaul for a girl, but also because the other blonde had started to laugh and shriek evilly at him, and rudely pointing his forefinger to Britannia's thick eyebrows. Arthur is sure there's still the scar on Francis' left thigh left by the arrow to this day.

He remembers how Gaul continued to laugh at him and told him that from the day onwards, Britannia would be his servant. Oh how beautiful it was seeing the taller boy writhing in pain again when he shot another arrow to his other thigh. In short, his relationship with Francis was doomed since the first day they met, Arthur finally decides.

He remembers again how Gaul was his only companion when they were under the care of the Roman Empire, though he tried to think the otherwise. Gaul was like an older brother figure to Britannia, which meant the smaller boy was always the one being bullied and harassed. It was just like when he was with his older brothers all over again. It traumatized him, it made him hate Gaul—he hated him but still he was his only companion.

It was not really a happy time when Rome ruled him. Sometimes little Britannia would wonder how Caledonia was doing behind the wall. He would wonder how many more wounds Cymru had gotten again in his fight for freedom. And he would continue to wonder; did the twins grow? Did they still remember him?

He kept on wondering and wondering. For almost four centuries, he only had his faerie friends and unicorn—no more Nessies, dragons or Leprechauns— to accompany him, he could only count the stars alone—sometimes Gaul would sat by his side— and wonder if his siblings seeing the same stars as him. He could only hope, wish, pray and dream of the old days…

… when his father's sandy blonde hair was flowing as he danced in between the gust of wind, whereby his father would scoop Arthur's small body up and proceed to teach him the name of the stars in the middle of the big stones formations.

… how his mother's flaming red hair would sweep up into his face as she carried him, bringing him across the sea, smelling the salty sea water, feeling the cool sea breeze in their faces, breathing in the sea air and enjoying the feeling of being together as one with the ocean.

… when Caledonia and Cymru bully him, fight with him, challenge him, made him cry, made him angry, made him hate, made him curse and made him smile (which happens only once in a blue moon).

… where he would play with the twins; Scotia, the younger boy, would cling onto him and refuse to let go; and Hibernia, the older and fiercer girl, trying to outstand him but never succeeded.

But those were just memories, faint hopes, unfulfilled wishes, unanswered prayers and unrealistic dreams. Because even after four hundred years, after the Roman Empire finally left Britannia alone in his land, after so many struggles and lost and wars and pains and tears… it had been too long

Yes, it was not that long for beings like themselves, but times had changed; people, empires, kingdoms, civilizations, nations, names…everything had changed so much.

Caledonia was Scotland.

Cymru remained Cymru but he called himself Wales when others didn't understand his language.

Hibernia became Ireland.

Scotia was nowhere to be seen.

And Britannia was no more; he was England.

Centuries upon centuries had passed without him noticing any major changes. His body was still small, but he grew. Gaul… No, he was France now… France was still bigger and taller than him—and still a pervert. The relationship between him and his siblings was strained. Their kings and queens fought one another for territories. Scotland and Wales would always pick a fight with him while Ireland remained aloof and detached, seemingly indifferent about anything or anyone.

For a young and still small England nothing had changed.

Yes, he was now a nation, a kingdom; he had his own people, his own language, his own culture, his own army, his own folklore, but certainly not his own lands because he still had to share with Scotland and Wales.

_And still nothing much had changed._

Arthur remembers the time when he started to think about how to be a great nation. No, not only a nation… an empire; like that of Spain's and Portugal's. Or maybe even like that of the Ancient Roman Empire. He was not alone—almost every nation in Europe thrived for the same goal.

He remembers when he started to march north and west and across the sea, to conquer his brothers' and sister's lands, how he would face resistance from both of his older brothers, how his sister would fight him and defended her land, and how it reminded him of their beautiful mother. He was not a small boy anymore, he had grown, but he still couldn't defeat his siblings.

There was one time he successfully took over Scotland but it was temporary because someone named Robert, a king if he remembers right, had put up a good fight. He remembers how his brother had sneered and taunting him when finally the Kingdom of Scotland was free once more.

He remembers how Wales, being the fighter and knight that he was, spat at him and fought against him fiercely. Losing and regaining territories were a common occurrence in his fight against Wales.

And he would never forget when Scotia reappeared—Ireland had called him Northern Ireland. He rejoiced and wanted the boy together with his twin sister, be part of his growing empire. But just like their older brothers, they didn't surrender that easily, at least not on Ireland part. England was sure his youngest brother would come to him right away if only his more dominative sister wasn't so… dominative.

He remembers the time when he strived and fought blood and tears, sacrificed everything and anything to build his empire, to beat France, Spain and Netherlands, and be on the same place as his long time friend Portugal. He remembers when he started to grow bigger even without his siblings joining his empire, when he and France kept on trying to slash each other throats, push each other off some cliff and attempting to kick each other ass for a full century.

He remembers when he became a pirate to fight off the Spaniards Armada. It was the golden days of his life, if Arthur must say. It was the days where he would don his captain hat, roaring out orders for his men to pull the sail, and of course, the excitement of beating Spain's powerful armada.

He remembers the time when finally he managed to be on the top, together with his dear Queen Elizabeth I. He remembers when dear Bess said that she would never marry because her only husband was her country, England. She devoted her life for him. Everything she did was for him alone. He remembers how broken his heart was when she died, how the world seemed to come to an end, but no, he had told himself. The British Empire would be the greatest empire in the world.

Arthur frowns and touches the cold cup, this is the time when the memories of the New World resurfaces again.

The New World or the Americas, it was where he found America, Canada and Mexico. He fought France for America and Canada; Mexico already being under Spain's care. It was like a tug of war when they fought for Canada, the poor boy was confused for being juggled here and there. He was more than ecstatic when America, the young boy of the wilderness, chose him over France. Although The British Empire was at its peak, England was still not satisfied.

He remembers how he fought so many and countless of battles and wars, on the land and on the ocean, conquering and losing, to fulfil his desire and be the greatest empire in the world. He remembers how he got each and every scar he has on his body, traces of deaths and lives and sacrifices. He remembers how he was dying as his own people fought each other, how he almost ripped himself apart because of the Civil War—and there was nothing civil about it.

He remembers when he finally took over his younger siblings, and then some less than twenty years later, his older brothers joined him upon some political issues. His older brothers finally fell under his rule, okay, perhaps not exactly _his_ rule but well…

They're back together as one United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. And from then on, they had started to use human names, so it would not be awkward when they addressed—in Scotland and Wales case, insulted—each other.

England was Arthur, from the name of the legendary King Arthur. Let's just say that it was his hidden desire and secret.

Scotland was Robert, taken from the name of the King of Scotland, Robert the Bruce, who had regained Scotland's independence from England back in 13th century, just out of spite and so he could see his younger brother's face cringing when he called him.

Wales was Owain, taken from the name of the last native Welsh to hold the title of the Prince of Wales.

Ireland was Éire, her name in her native language.

And Northern Ireland was Patrick, from St. Patrick… whoever that Patrick was, Arthur sighs.

Their relationship still hadn't changed much. Robert and Owain still bully him every now and then. Éire still clicked her tongue distastefully whenever he visited her and Patrick's house. Yes, they were _still_ fighting.

For once, he had thought that perhaps this time it would last forever; his British Empire, his United Kingdom, his colonies, his family. But Arthur should have known; it was just a foolish dream, a faint hope, a useless prayer, and it could only remain a wish.

_Because nothing last forever_.

He remembers when his Empire started to crumble the first time, how America—his dearest colony, his dearest and most loved America—rebelled and joined with France and that lunatic Prussia to fight for his freedom. Arthur clutches his cup when his hands start to tremble and closes his eyes. It was when America gained his independence that his British Empire started to crumble. Because even when his heart was broken and shattered to pieces, he was still strong, he was the British Empire after all.

So he had fought wars upon wars again, conquering the many nations in Asia and Africa, and kept his Empire at large. He succeeded of course; the British Empire became the largest empire in the world, and perhaps in the history.

And then he remembers when the modern times had come, followed by even more wars, plagues, deaths, and when Éire had come and shouting and yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs for freedom. How once again he felt empty and at lost and alone and he could see it, hear it, feel it, it's getting closer and closer.

He remembers again how he fought wars upon wars, against the world, beside his allies (old friends and enemies alike) and families, how he felt relief washed over when he knew Éire was neutral and didn't involve in the war, how hurt he was when the enemies attacked him and his baby brother. He remembers how helpless he was in the war, how much hatred he kept for America for ignoring the war but still kept on supplying arms to the Allies—so much for being neutral, Arthur scoffs.

He remembers the time when he finally let Ireland go and she became the Republic of Ireland, how wide his smile was when her twin brother opted to stay with him and their brothers as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

He remembers how finally, finally, finally America, the most hated and most loved and dearest America, came and joined the war as his ally, how again they fought against the Axis Powers together, side by side, and when they finally won, and the war was over.

He remembers when he sat back on this very same place, in his lush but then in shambles garden, with Robert sneered and kicking him in the shin for acting like an old man, with Owain muttering in Welsh about how he should've sent an army of dragons so war could end sooner and England's beautiful garden wouldn't have to be in wreck, with Patrick still limping and tending his own wounds, and with Éire joined them without saying or doing anything, her green eyes fixed permanently and protectively over her younger twin brother.

_And he remembers when finally his British Empire crumbled down to pieces._

It was painful, it still is, Arthur decides as he pours the tea from the teapot to the cup, the aromatic smell of Bergamot seeps through his nose, calming his tired mind. It is still painful to remember these things.

Certainly most of his childhood days, when he was still unnamed, were filled with constant bullying from his brothers, but it is the moments he misses the most. His heart never stops cracking every time he sees Éire, because she looks so much like their mother. And he should never forget how lost he had felt when Patrick disappeared for few centuries.

It has been almost twenty centuries and Arthur knows the dream and hope and wish and prayer of going back to how it was before is impossible. Finally he has caught on the time, the reality, and the changes.

He, Arthur, England, has changed. Robert, Owain, Éire, and Patrick have changed. Alfred, his dear Alfred, has also changed… _not much_; he's still childish and a brat.

And the world has changed.

Arthur chuckles and shakes his head, at least Francis never changed much. Even after two thousand years, the French frog still remains a pervert.

Arthur looks at his now lush and beautiful garden and then closes his eyes, breathes in the fresh air. His nose wrinkles as he smells the strange mixture of sea, grass, fire, and whiskey. He opens his eyes and was pretty much pissed off with what he sees.

There, in the middle of his meticulous garden, four of his so called beloved siblings are spreading out something that looks like a chequered picnic cloth. And is that a basket of food he sees? Arthur knows where this is going-they are planning to have a damn picnic in the middle of _his_ garden.

Arthur's right eye twitches when he sees one of Owain's small dragons flies over their heads, breathing fire. He is half way on throwing the Wedgewood teacup at Robert when the red head looked up with a smirk and waves a bottle of Scotch whiskey to him. He smiles when Patrick throws him a bouquet of clovers with a leprechaun hiding inside, and frowned deeply when Éire starts to line up some weird shaped stones and corals.

The Briton takes a long breath and sighs. Time has changed indeed, it is impossible to go back to two thousand years ago, and he is so tired. The relationship between him and his siblings is still shaky sometimes but he knows no matter how many centuries pass, no matter how many wars erupt, they are still those children running around and laughing and bickering in that vast wilderness all so many years ago.

So Arthur stands up from his comfortable chair to join his siblings. A small smile starts to creep up on his usually sour face when suddenly he hears a loud 'ENGLAAAAAAND~ I'M HERE!' yell from a certain obnoxious man—obnoxious, but most loved and dearest. Arthur scowls and turns to scold the young man for making a ruckus before joining his siblings, with a twitch of smile framing his face.

Yes, Time, indeed, has and has _not_ changed much these two thousand years.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N**: Like, totally weird, huh. Wrote this in the span of six hours (not including the time I used for research. Haha~ The length I go for Hetalia~) and when I was procrastinating on my college assignment. |D

Er… Are you sure you want the historical footnotes because believe me it's effin' long and I think I'd die if I have to type it all down. There is, after all, two thousand years worth of the Britain's history to list. But because I'd never want to have to answer '_who the hell is Albion? Ierne? And whut? Robert, Owain? The hell are they?_' kind of questions, I'll try to list them.

It's fucking long, and my head literally exploded when I wrote it (the footnotes couldn't even be called foot_notes_ anymore). The footnotes is in the next chapter.


	2. Footnotes historical references

Time for a history lesson, people!

The island of Great Britain was used to be referred as **Albion** by the Greek in their texts. It is mentioned together with the name **Ierne** (the island of Ireland) in various texts such as the Pseudo-Aristotelian text De mundo (393b), in which it is said; 'Ἐν τούτῳ γε μὴν νῆσοι μέγισται τυγχάνουσιν οὖσαι δύο, Βρεττανικαὶ λεγόμεναι, Ἀλβίων καὶ Ἰέρνη' which means, "the largest islands they reached were two, called the Britannic [isles], Albion and Iernē.". So I used both names to refer to their parents, because both names are the oldest names known to be used to refer to both islands.

**Stonehenge** [A/N: a.k.a. the strange stone formations on top of a hill in the story where Arthur's father taught him about astronomy when he was young]; Stonehenge is composed of earthworks surrounding a circular setting of large standing stones and sits at the centre of the densest complex of Neolithic and Bronze Age monuments in England, including several hundred burial mounds.

**Britannia** is the name of one of the Roman Empire's provinces located in the present day England. At the height of Roman Britain, the Empire included most of the island of Great Britain. Britannia was controlled by the Roman Empire between 43 AD to about 410 AD.

During their rule, the Roman Empire also built a wall that separated the province of Britannia from the land of the north, which was called **Caledonia** (present day Scotland). The wall is the **Hadrian's** **Wall**, built under the Roman Emperor Hadrian's order; it's to prevent the attacks from the Pictish tribes, ancient inhabitants of Scotland. Caledonia, during the Roman Empire, encompasses a period of proto-history from the arrival of Roman legions in c. AD 71 to their departure in 213. The history of the period is complex: the Roman Empire influenced every part of Caledonia during the period; however the occupation was neither complete nor continuous.

**Cymru** is actually the Welsh name for Wales. After conquering the southern part of the island of Great Britain, the Romans turned their attention to what is now Wales. The Silures, Ordovices and Deceangli, the tribes that inhabited the land, remained implacably opposed to the invaders and for the first few decades were the focus of Roman military attention, despite occasional minor revolts among Roman allies like the Brigantes and the Iceni.

**Hibernia **and** Scotia, **are the classical Latin names used to refer to the island of Ireland. Both names were used by the Romans to call Ireland.

The name **Hibernia** was taken from Greek geographical accounts. During his exploration of northwest Europe (circa 320 BC), Pytheas of Massilia called the island _Ierne_ (written Ἰέρνη). In his book _Geographia_ (circa 150 AD), Claudius Ptolemaeus called the island _Iouernia_ (written Ἰουερνία). It is likely that the Romans saw a connection between these historical names and the Latin word _hibernus_ meaning _wintry _(winter).

**Scotia** was originally a Latin geographical expression of the territory inhabited by the people Latin writers called _Scoti or Scotii_, the early Gaels, one of the tribes living to the north of the Central Uplands. The name was often used to refer to both Ireland (Scotia Maior) and Scotland (Scotia Minor). Nowadays, the name Scotia mostly used to refer to Scotland [A/N: This is why Scotia disappeared after the Roman invasion in the story]. The island of Ireland was never incorporated into the Roman Empire. The fact that the Romans never occupied Ireland meant that Roman influence on Ireland was limited to contacts with Britain and other conquered provinces of the Empire.

**Gaul** (Latin _Gallia_) is a historical name used in the context of the Roman empire in references to the region of Western Europe approximating present day France and Belgium, but also sometimes including the Po Valley, western Switzerland, and the parts of the Netherlands and Germany on the west bank of the River Rhine. Gaul was conquered by the Roman before Britannia.

**Plantations of Ireland; **Though a relative late comer in comparison to Spain and Portugal, England had been engaged in colonial settlement in Ireland, drawing on precedents dating back to the Norman invasion in 1171. [A/N: This refers to the re-appearance of Scotia, a.k.a. Northern Ireland, in the story. Think of it as the budding of the separation between Ireland and Northern Ireland but they're not officially separated until 1921].

**Wars of Scottish Independence**, the wars between Kingdom of England and Kingdom of Scotland caused by the intervention of Edward I of England, who manipulated the period of confusion when King Alexander III of Scotland died in 1286 (followed by the death of his granddaughter Margaret, Maid of Norway, breaking the succession line of Scotland's kings) to have himself recognised as feudal overlord of Scotland. The Kingdom of Scotland gained its independence back from Kingdom of England in 1314 under the leadership of King Robert I of Scotland (Robert the Bruce).

**Anglo-Franco Hundred Years' War**[a.k.a. England and France kicking each other's arses], was a prolonged conflict lasting from 1337 to 1453 between two royal houses for the French throne, which was vacant with the extinction of the senior Capetian line of French kings. The two primary contenders were the House of Valois and the House of Plantagenet, also known as the House of Anjou. The House of Valois claimed the title of King of France, while the Plantagenets from England claimed to be Kings of France and England.

**Queen Elizabeth I** (1533-1603); The Queen of England and the Queen of Ireland from 1558-1603, the Kingdom of England flourished under her rule and won its greatest victories in wars over the Spaniards Armada during the **Anglo-Spanish war** (1584-1604). She was sometimes called as **Virgin Queen**, **Gloriana**, or **Good Queen Bess. **Queen Elizabeth I died a virgin, she never marry despite the many petitions from parliaments. In an age of metaphors and conceits, she was portrayed as married to her kingdom and subjects, under divine protection. In 1599, Elizabeth spoke of "all my husbands, my good people".

**The First Settlements in America**; The British Empire managed to build its first permanent settlement in Jamestown, America, in 1607.

**Canada** is known to be always juggled between England and France even before any settlements were established there. Canada's Atlantic was first explored by John Cabot (1497) for England, and followed by Jacques Cartier (1534) for France. French explorer Samuel de Champlain arrived in 1603 and established the first permanent European settlements at Port Royal in 1605 and Quebec City in 1608. The English established fishing outposts in Newfoundland around 1610 and colonized the **Thirteen Colonies** to the south. There is more of it if you want to know. Just Google it, and you'll know.

**English Civil War** (1641-1651); was a series of armed conflicts and political machinations between Parliamentarians and Royalists.

**United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland**** (1800)**; On 1 May 1707, the Kingdom of Great Britain was created by the political union of the Kingdom of England (which included Wales) and the Kingdom of Scotland. This event was the result of the Treaty of Union that was agreed on 22 July 1706, and then ratified by both the Parliament of England and Parliament of Scotland each passing an Act of Union in 1707. Almost a century later, the Kingdom of Ireland, already under English control by 1691, merged with the Kingdom of Great Britain to form the United Kingdom with the passing of the Act of Union 1800.

**The human names**: Arthur Kirkland (England), comes from King Arthur of the Arthurian legend. Robert Kirkland (Scotland), comes from King Robert I of Scotland. Owain Kirkland (Wales), comes from Owain Glyndŵr was a Welsh ruler and the last native Welsh person to hold the title Prince of Wales. He instigated an ultimately unsuccessful but long-running revolt against English rule of Wales. Éire Kirkland (Ireland), comes from the Irish name of Ireland, Éire (read: eira). Patrick Kirkland (Northern Ireland), comes from Saint Patrick, the most generally recognised patron saint of Ireland.

**The Fall and the Decline of the British Empire**; The loss of the Thirteen Colonies of America in the American Revolutionary war (1775-1783) caused a great loss for the British Empire. The loss of such a large portion of British America, at the time Britain's most populous overseas possession, is seen by historians as the event defining the transition between the "first" and "second" empires, in which Britain shifted its attention away from the Americas to Asia, the Pacific and later Africa. In between this time, the British Empire flourished and became the largest empire in the world, or even in the history. It was after the World War I and II that the Empire crumbled slowly with its colonies starting to free themselves from the empire and gained independence. The handover ceremony of Hong Kong back to China in 1997 marked for many "the end of Empire".

**Entry of the United States to the World War I ****and World War II; **In both wars, the United States always remained neutral at the beginning of the wars, but it also still took measures to assist the United Kingdom (WWI) and China and the Western Allies (WWII) with armaments and other military supports.

The United States entered World War I in 1917 after the British revealed the telegram of a proposal from Berlin (the Zimmermann Telegram) to Mexico to join the war as Germany's ally (against the United States, should the U.S. join) to the United States, President Woodrow Wilson, who had won re-election on his keeping the country out of the war, released the captured telegram as a way of building support for U.S. entry into the war. He had previously claimed neutrality, while calling for the arming of U.S. merchant ships delivering munitions to combatant Britain and quietly supporting the British blockading of German ports and mining of international waters, preventing the shipment of food from America and elsewhere to combatant Germany. After submarines sank seven U.S. merchant ships and the publication of the Zimmerman telegram, Wilson called for war on Germany, which the U.S. Congress declared on 6 April 1917.

Throughout the early period of World War II, the neutral United States took measures to assist China and the Western Allies. In November 1939, the American Neutrality Act was amended to allow 'Cash and carry' purchases by the Allies. In 1940, following the German capture of Paris, the size of the United States Navy was significantly increased and after the Japanese incursion into Indochina, the United States embargoed iron, steel and mechanical parts against Japan. In September, the United States further agreed to a trade of American destroyers for British bases. Still, a large majority of the American public continued to oppose any direct military intervention into the conflict well into 1941. The United States of America joined the Allies following the attack on Pearl Harbour by Japan, on 7 December 1941.

**Irish War of Independence** **(1919), **began shortly after the end of World War I. In 1921, a treaty was concluded between the British Government and the leaders of the Irish Republic. The Anglo-Irish Treaty recognised the two-state solution created in the Government of Ireland Act 1920. Northern Ireland was presumed to form a home rule state within the new Irish Free State unless it opted out. Northern Ireland had a majority Protestant population and opted out as expected, choosing to rejoin the United Kingdom, incorporating, however, within its border a significant Catholic and nationalist minority.

**United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**** (1927);** The War of Independence in Ireland led to the partition of the island in 1921 followed by independence for the Irish Free State in 1922 with Northern Ireland opting to be part of the UK. As a result, in 1927, the formal name of the UK was changed to its current name, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

**The** **Battle of Britain (1940);** is the name given to the sustained strategic effort by the German Air Force (_Luftwaffe_) during the summer and autumn of 1940 to gain air superiority over the Royal Air Force (RAF), especially Fighter Command during the Second World War. During this war there were four aircraft groups that covered and defended all regions of the England including Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland.

**World War II (1939-1945)**; Like all people must know by now, the war ended with the complete victory of the Allied Powers. And please don't ask me to explain more. ;__;

* * *

If you have any question, don't hesitate to drop a question! 8Dv

Thank you for reading!


End file.
